S3E7 Hero of the Internet
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: continuation of "The Mind Vlog". Scott, Maxine & Victoria are stuck on a game in the internet and the volt monster continues to eat its way through the power station... Please R&R. Thank you & enjoy


**Previously...  
>A young YouTube vlogger was spotting a man made out of volts in his vlogs yet he was the only one who could see them. The doctor worked out that the reason for this was that Scott, the vlogger was constantly wearing green glasses made out of a special kind of glass that allowed him to see the creatures. The doctor discovered that this creature could only live in cyber space but part of it was out in the real world and had gone to a power station run by Bethan Harris to absorb huge amounts of energy that would allow its access to the real world... the creature absorbed the energy and freed itself in the form of a huge lightning glob monster... and at the same time made a vlog to entrance everybody to walk into their computer screens and into cyber space...<strong>

**Doctor Who- Hero of the Internet  
><strong>with  
>The 11<span>th Doctor, Sasha Hunter & Victoria Calthorpe  
><span> 

The doctor and his friends just looked up in amazement at the roaring fat demon made of orange and blue lightning volts, it had a face which was made of dark pixels, its voice was deep and electrical and sounded intellectual  
>"behold!" it announced "I exist!"<br>"Doctor!" yelled Sasha "where's Bethan?"  
>The doctor turned around to see that Bethan had disappeared; she was previously standing right next to Sasha gazing at the creature. Sasha turned around and saw a large computer screen that had rebooted.<br>"She'll be in there!" yelled Sasha "she's stuck!"  
>"And the creatures you make will all exit the cyber world and exist here to create the ultimate electronic world!" boomed the creature<br>"not if I stop you" said the doctor with a deep voice stepping forward  
>the creature cackled<br>"you will be electrified!" it announced throwing its arms forward sending electrical sparks and volts all around the room  
>Sasha and Chris screamed and ran back<br>"retreat!" announced the doctor stepping back  
>They ran out of the room and through a corridor, the creature growled and laughed and advanced after them <p>

Sasha opened the white metal door quickly and ran into the yard outside the power station, Chris and the doctor followed and the glowing creature emerged, it was dark outside and there was a full moon which made the atmosphere even more scary, the doctor, Chris and Sasha ran across the yard to get to the TARDIS which was parked next to the tall metal gates. The creature threw its arms forward and clapped and a huge explosion of volts and sparks lit up the yard with a huge boom and buzzing sound, Sasha screamed and buried her head in her hands as she stumbled into the TARDIS with Chris and the doctor...

Scott awoke and looked at his surroundings. He was no longer on Earth but was somewhere on the internet. Maxine awoke and so did Victoria. They were lying in a desert with huge mountains of sand and it wasn't even hot. This wasn't real, it was an online video game.  
>"What?" gasped Scott<br>"I did not ever expect to be zapped into a computer game" said Victoria "especially not a stupid desert that isn't even hot!"  
>"What if we meet a zombie or alien?" gasped Scott<br>"I don't think we will" said Maxine "because a giant scorpion isn't alien or a zombie!"  
>Victoria saw what Maxine was looking at, a large black scorpion the size of a bus was looking at them, getting ready to pounce, lit up by the boiling sun that didn't even boil, it looked like a dark shadow<br>"RUN!" screamed Maxine  
>They all ran dragging their feet through the sand, the scorpion pounced and scuttled after them through the sand, they all breathed heavily as they ran through this fake world...<p>

The TARDIS appeared back at House of the Doctor. The doctor, Sasha and Chris pushed through the doors quickly  
>"so what do we do?" yelled Sasha breathing heavily "and what is that thing roaring its head off at the power station?"<br>"And that woman" said Chris "it was inside an old woman and managed to break the rest of itself free!"  
>"At least it's only one creature" said Sasha "but it can transport itself through a computer network"<br>"but only a LAN?" said Chris  
>"no" said the doctor "a WAN, the largest WAN ever; The internet!" <p>

Victoria, Maxine and Scott had managed to lose the creature and were now lying behind a sand mountain breathing heavily  
>"so where's everybody else?" said Scott "how come we're the only people here?"<br>"Good point" said Victoria "it must allocate everybody a different place! Have you played this game before Maxine?"  
>"Yep" said Maxine "it's called Desert Run, it's an amazing game!"<br>"What about you Scott?" said Victoria  
>"no" said Scott "I'm usually on twitter or making my vlogs"<br>"I know!" gasped Victoria "Maxine was drawn to it and we were taken by her! It took her and she took us!"  
>Scott nodded<br>"and how do we get out?" he said  
>Maxine shrugged and so did Victoria. They were stuck there behind the sand mountain completely stuck in the cyber world...<p>

The creature stood in front of its new palace and watched as its army of creatures all lined up in front of the power station. There were many creatures standing there, some were simple computer generated soldiers, others were big green blobs, they were all from the internet and were ready to live on their new world  
>"now" stated the creature "I have a little job for you! You need to find a blue box! A blue phone box! And when you find it bring it to me! Everlasting power shall be mine!"<br>The creature was now going to get the largest power source on planet earth...

"Do you know what that creature is?" said Sasha to the doctor who was sat at a computer  
>"no" said the doctor "all I know is that it can spread itself through a network and then absorb energy to grow itself, that form it had in Scott's vlog was it trying to escape, getting a look at the real world and finding a pathway and through that old lady you saw it did"<br>"but why her?" said Sasha  
>"No idea" said the doctor<br>Sasha sat down at one of computers and clicked on the icon on the desktop that read _"Safari"_ it took her to _Google _and there she was shocked at what she saw on the homepage...  
>"Oh my god!" she said<br>The doctor looked at the computer and saw lots of people running around on the homepage, screaming and looking really scared. Sasha gasped and clicked on the search bar and typed in "UNIT". She found the website of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce and saw lots of UNIT soldiers running around on their website. She gasped  
>"everybody's stuck!" she said<br>"oh my god!" gasped Chris "where's Maxine? Victoria! Scott!"  
>Sasha looked around<br>"where are they?" she said  
>the doctor got the sonic and scanned around and found himself pointing at one of the computers...<br>"They went in!" he gasped "they went inside the computer!" 

Scott was pacing, he was confused at what had happened and why it had happened. Maxine was sat looking down at the sand  
>"it's all my fault" she whispered<br>"no it's not" said Scott  
>"I dragged you here" said Maxine<br>"you were entranced!" said Scott  
>Maxine shrugged<br>"this shouldn't be shocking to me" she said "I've been through so much!"  
>"what do you mean?" said Scott<br>"my life goes like this" said Maxine "I was born on a space station with a giant spider on my back, I then was taken into intergalactic care and then retrieved by my father somehow and raised by him and my mother, I met a man called Captain Jack and ended up fighting aliens in Cardiff for 3 years as a teenager, then I got stranded on an alien world made of ice! Then I met the doctor and I travelled with him for 4 years, then he met Sasha and we went to my birth date and Sasha was my mother, then I stopped that spider in the first place and never existed. I was then brought to the time war and fought there for hundreds of years! Then I got back and lived on Sto for a year, then I was brought back to Earth and stayed with Chris, we got kidnapped and I was bred into a warrior and then the doctor and Sasha stopped it, my dad was a traitor but was killed and I was shot by him! My own father! He shot me! I then regenerated! I wasn't always ginger, I used to be blonde! I used to look completely different from this! And now it's earth all the way and now this"  
>Scott just looked at Maxine with his mouth wide open<br>"I did not get any of that" he said  
>Maxine shook her head and smiled<br>"my life isn't as mad as that" said Scott "but I enjoy it, I make people smile and that's what I want to do, I don't do it for the glory and fame I do it to make people smile"  
>Victoria then screamed, the scorpion had found them, it shone black and growled<br>"how do you kill a scorpion?" yelled Victoria  
>"we don't get potions do we?" said Maxine "or lives?"<br>Victoria shrugged 

"Found them!" exclaimed Chris  
>He was on a computer watching Maxine, Scott and Victoria face the deadly creature in the desert<br>"brilliant!" yelled the doctor "How did you do that?"  
>"I looked at Maxine's history" said Chris "she plays that game a lot!"<br>Sasha giggled  
>"so what do we do?" said Sasha "pause the game?"<br>"no" said the doctor "try playing it, try to defeat that creature"  
>"okay" said Chris<br>he looked at the screen and saw a menu on it with little pictures of swords  
>"ermm" said Chris clicking on a sword he then clicked a large red button saying attack and it worked, the creature stumbled back but did not die, it would take a few times before it would die completely<br>"Chris" said the doctor "keep playing that and we'll find out what that creature is" 

The doctor and Sasha ran into the TARDIS and it disappeared and reappeared at the power station which was lit up in the night. They quickly stepped out.  
>Sasha then saw an obstacle<br>"oh god" she breathed  
>what she saw was a large dark purple dragon with red eyes<br>"what do we do?" she gasped  
>The doctor tried to crab walk around it but the large dragon was aware, it was not stupid, it was a very clever life form. Sasha just stared at it in shock, she looked up, and she didn't know what to do.<br>The doctor shrugged his shoulders and yelled at her to run. She did so and the dragon marched after her and blew fire from its mouth, Sasha ducked to the floor and the doctor sneaked inside the power station while the dragon was distracted. 

Chris continued to attack the scorpion with his mouse and it was falling back a lot.  
>Maxine was confused as to what it was doing, they weren't doing anything so who was? The scorpion then fell on the ground completely dead. Maxine sighed with relief and saw it disappear in front of her.<br>"I don't know what incredible thing you did this time but well done" said Scott smiling and sighing with relief 

Sasha stood up in the dark yard as the dragon walked towards her slowly and gracefully. She was breathing heavily and was sweating, her hair was a mess and her clothes were dirty. The dragon roared at her and she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and held it in front of the dragon  
>"okay boy" she said "one more move and you get it!"<br>The dragon ignored her and roared more and swished its tail at her, Sasha ducked and missed  
>"one more move" she said pressing the camera button on her phone taking a picture of the dragon, the flash lit it up and the dragon became pixelated and it then disappeared. Sasha grinned and put her phone in her pocket with pride<br>"thank you _Phineas and Ferb_" she said grinning  
>but her moment of pride was instantly cut short as the huge volt monster emerged from behind the power station quickly roaring and cackling and it clapped its hand sending volts everywhere. Sasha dodged the volts and stepped back gasping for breath, she was trapped behind a shower of blue volts which hurt her eyes to look at. The creature advanced towards her...<br>"No" stated Sasha  
>She fearlessly dashed towards the creature. The doctor saw her doing this<br>"noooooo!" he yelled  
>Sasha ran quicker and quicker and leapt to the creature, she threw herself at it and as she made contact the creature screamed and so did Sasha, the creature sent her shooting up in the air like a rocket powered by volts, the doctor couldn't help but gasp. Sasha landed with a thud on the ground at the other side of the power station.<br>The creature was getting smaller... it shrunk down to human size  
>"ahh" grinned the doctor "you've played with the cyber world too much! You made contact with something half real and half computer you lost your power"<br>"how?" yelled the creature  
>"because you are a Zaplox" said the doctor "your race chose to be electrical and live in cyber space and because of that you angered the great one that created you and he then made sure you would never be able to touch something half real and half computer because if you did then you would disappear! It's your religion! Your punishment! You can never be loved or touched!"<br>"But she is flesh!" yelled the creature  
>"but she is also a cyborg" said the doctor "and when she touched you it didn't affect her it powered her up!"<br>The Zaplox couldn't believe what he was hearing... he screamed and volts started to stretch out of him... he was completely disappearing. And so was all of the creatures he brought to life and everybody were put back in their place where they belonged.

Nobody remembered what had happened or where they had gone. Not even Scott, Victoria or Maxine.  
>The doctor walked over to Sasha who was lying on the ground.<br>"You okay?" he said picking her up  
>"yeah" whispered Sasha "I did it"<br>The doctor smiled  
>"yes you did" he said "and I...I..."<br>"What is it?" breathed Sasha  
>the doctor shook his head. Once again he denied his feelings for Sasha, the feelings he didn't want to face and what he didn't understand. He stepped into the TARDIS and it disappeared and reappeared outside House of the Doctor. <p>

"You continue your vlogs" said the doctor to Scott "you can make people smile and laugh. It's what you're good at"  
>"Thanks" laughed Scott "to be honest I don't even know what has happened and why we're saying goodbye and what was with the glasses? Who made them?"<br>"Oh" said the doctor "we'll save that for later but you can keep them, you might need them"  
>"and that thing" said Scott "it won't be there anymore""<br>"it's long gone" said the doctor grinning  
>Scott smiled and walked away. Sasha waved him off. They then went inside House of the Doctor and into the computer room. <p>

Sasha was shocked at what she saw  
>"I don't know where it came from!" gasped Chris looking down at what he was holding... a little baby girl "it just appeared! There was a huge black hole in the wall and it appeared!"<br>"What?" gasped Sasha  
>The doctor looked shocked at the baby... he had no idea what it was and why it was here... <p>


End file.
